Обсуждение:Разработка с общедоступными наработками
Подача в Фэйсбуке Эксперимент назревает; нужны рекомендации и каналы подачи. Раскручиваем сетевую программу под названием "Иной Контин(г)ент" (Автономные планетные поселения (АПП)): концепция парадоксальная, бъет по мозгам наотмашь, ставка - на молодежь. В части бизнес-модели АПП предлагается развивать по всему миру как "конструкцию с открытой архитектурой" (по сути - свободно распространяемый продукт). Психологически к этому мало кто готов, важно создать прецеденты. Подробности, если не против, - при встрече или по Скайпу (мой TonoBolevi). --PPark 11:27, декабря 13, 2011 (UTC) Примеры Abstract The technological evolution of the 3-D printer, widespread internet access and inexpensive computing has made a new means of open design capable of accelerating self-directed sustainable development. This study critically examines how open source 3-D printers, such as the RepRap and Fab@home, enable the use of designs in the public domain to fabricate open source appropriate technology (OSAT), which are easily and economically made from readily available resources by local communities to meet their needs. The current capabilities of open source 3-D printers is reviewed and a new classification scheme is proposed for OSATs that are technically feasible and economically viable for production. Then, a methodology for quantifying the properties of printed parts and a research trajectory is outlined to extend the existing technology to provide complete village-level fabrication of OSATs. Finally, conclusions are drawn on the potential for open source 3-D printers to assist in driving sustainable development. АПП: маркет-план thumb|Любое из частных решений по АПП рассматривается, согласно базовой концепции Программы «[[ИноКонт», в пространстве трех измерений: * аспекты ИноКонт, * триада «наука-бизнес-власть», * региональный срез.]]Любое из частных решений по АПП рассматривается, согласно базовой концепции Программы «ИноКонт», в пространстве трех измерений: * аспекты ИноКонт, * триада «наука-бизнес-власть», * региональный срез. Здесь и далее "АПП" рассматривается на примере наземного прототипа "Солнечная ферма". Регулярно ИноКонт делает "потенциальным обитателям" ("семьям") "предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться" ("акция"). Любая семья, которая внесла творческий вклад в создание любого из АПП, сможет стать обитателем АПП со скидкой 50-90%. Семья имеет аккаунт, право на который получают по итогам конкурсного отбора на альянс-кульмане. Владельцы АПП соглашаются предоставить такую скидку ("акцию"), т.к. к ним приходит сразу много посетителей (гарантирована заполняемость АПП). frame|Каскадная модель формирования контингента. Сверху-вниз: виртуально-игровая среда автономий служит исходной средой для поиска и [[коммуникация|коммуникации потенциальных поселенцев. Местом обитания прошедших отбор участников становятся СФермы и т.п. планетограды.]] Акция состоится, только если наберется минимально необходимое для заполняемости АПП число семей. Чтобы повысить шансы, вы можете рассказать своим друзьям и знакомым семьям о понравившемся вам предложении через почту, ЖЖ, твиттер, соцсети. Наверняка, кто-то из них тоже заинтересуется, и вы сможете вместе своими семьями принять участие в этом увлекательном эксперименте. Если минимальное число семей не собралось, то акция считается не состоявшейся. В таком случае деньги семьи зачисляются на ее счёт в системе и могут быть использованы в дальнейшем (или быть использованы в системе коллективных скидок типа Groupon). Обычно акции длятся неск. месяцев, точный срок и условия всегда указаны в описании акции. Все это время в любой день, но только один раз, семья может воспользоваться предложением. Сделка оформляется как «купон, являющийся сертификатом и дающим Вам право на получение услуг, описанных в конкретном предложении». Эти услуги могут включать, помимо непосредственного проживания в АПП, также и трансфер семьи туда-обратно в АПП из любой точки мира, обучение детей в сети АПП, защиту основного жилья (на Большой земле) на время вашего пребывания в АПП и т.п. Воспользоваться предложением просто. Нужно нажать на кнопку «Купить купон», выбрать удобный способ оплаты (кредитные карты, электронные деньги, терминалы Элекснет и т.п.) и оплатить услугу. Вы можете преподнести купон в подарок своему соАвтору (по АПП-проекту), предварительно распечатав его. Действует бонусная схема: При регистрации вы получаете 100 бонусных баллов + 100 баллов за заполнение персональной информации. Также за каждого приглашенного соАвтора ("друга") вы получаете по 10 баллов. При регистрации по ссылке соАвтора стартовый баланс бонусных баллов будет составлять 300 единиц. Бонусы нельзя обменивать на рубли и наоборот. Бонусные баллы можно потратить на покупку бонусных акций. Бонусную карту можно получить в подарок после "обитания в АПП" по нашим акциям. На одном аккаунте можно активировать только одну бонусную карту. Как только приглашенный вами друг совершит первую покупку, вы получите 20% ее стоимости (не более ... рублей). Список приглашенных друзей вы можете посмотреть в вашем личном кабинете. --PPark 07:52, декабря 14, 2011 (UTC) Для будущих владельцев АПП Само создание АПП также ведется в режиме наибольшего благоприятствования по модели "Разработка с общедоступными наработками". Объектом "сделки" здесь и далее понимается комплект Рабочей документации на АПП-решение. (Стадия "Проект" разрабатывается в режиме "копилефт" на ВиртЛабе) Допустим, вы владелец строительной компании и хотите построить в своем регионе свою версию АПП. Если компания не входит в АПП-консорциум, то право на строительство АПП будет стоить вам очень дорого. Если в компании (среди ее совладельцев) есть Автор, который принимал(ет) непосредственное участие (на вики-кульмане) в разработке АПП, то базовая цена для вас будет снижена на ...%. А если Автор со своей семьей еще и планирует стать непосредственным обитателем АПП, то причитающаяся ему "купонная скидка" (см. маркет-план выше) распределится между ним и вашей компанией в пропорции 61,8%\38,2% (по золотому сечению). Если же ваша компания - новая и непосредственно учреждена Авторами только и именно для создания АПП, то вы вправе использовать АПП-документацию как Разработку с общедоступными наработками. Стимулы для бизнеса Вы хотите: * Иметь гарантированный способ получения сотен и тысяч клиентов? * Не выкладывать за маркетинг круглые суммы? * Чтобы Ваш бренд встал в один ряд с брендами самых лучших и любимых заведений мира? * Получить клиентов с более высокой платежеспособностью, чем у вас сейчас, или завоевать новый тип аудитории? * Положиться на нас для правильного расчёта загрузки, подготовки персонала, копирайтинге и поддержки колл-центра?